<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Had A Rough Day :c by hyvnjvnmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897334">I Had A Rough Day :c</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvnjvnmin/pseuds/hyvnjvnmin'>hyvnjvnmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, And he had a crappy day, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Someone give him more cuddles, Yeonjun's just tired, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvnjvnmin/pseuds/hyvnjvnmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun had a rough day and all he wanted was some mint chocolate ice cream and someone to cuddle with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Had A Rough Day :c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Sorry for not posting for over a month, I didn't have any inspo for writing but I'm back! Also sorry for the short oneshot since again I don't have many ideas for writing but hope you enjoy this! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun had a pretty rough day, he woke up late and missed the bus he was supposed to take to get to his university so he had to run all the way there and during lunch, he spilled his americano on his clothes and the floor because someone bumped into him. Pretty bad so far, right? Well on top of all of that, he was also given a crap ton of homework and assignments that were due soon, probably in a week or two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok that day wasn't just rough, it was horrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And after all of that, all he wanted was some mint chocolate ice cream and for someone to cuddle with him, he thought as he reached his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He entered his apartment feeling exhausted, lazily took off his shoes and went to change into something more comfortable and clean and not a coffee stained sweater. He texted Soobin to come over after changing into one of his—Soobin's—hoodies and a pair of sweatpants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>                                                    Small hyung &lt;3</p>
  <p>                                          Binnie, are you busy?</p>
  <p></p>
  <div><p>Big bunny 🙄</p>
<p>No I just finished an<br/>
assignment, why?</p>
<p></p><div><p>                                                    Small hyung &lt;3</p>
<p>                                            Can you come over?<br/>
I had a rough day :c</p>

<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Big bunny 🙄</p>
<p>Ok hyung, just wait and<br/>
I'll be there in 15 with some<br/>
ice cream and cuddles &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they left it at that, Soobin will be here in 15 minutes and there's nothing more he could ask for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to his words, Soobin arrived 15 minutes after they texted with some ice cream (mostly mint chocolate) and some other things. Yeonjun opened the door and greeted the taller with some pecks and kisses on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y'know, my day is already better because you're here." he said as he greeted the latter with a small smile. "Well I'm about to make it even better than it already is." "I bet you will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so they spent the rest of the evening cuddling, watching netflix and even baking. "Thanks for coming Binnie. This week has been really stressful for me to be honest." Yeonjun said to the younger as they're cuddling on the couch. "No problem hyung, if you ever need me, just call and I'll drop everything that I'm doing and come right to you." He said which made the older giggle. God, what would he ever do without him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun started to doze off while they were still cuddling on the couch. Soobin saw and cooed at how adorable his boyfriend is. "Hey," he nudged him lightly, "let's get ready for bed, hmm?" Yeonjun stirred a little because of the light nudge Soobin gave him. "Mmm don't wanna...." Yeonjun protested sleepily. He could act like a little kid when he's sleepy. "Come on, it won't be long, I promise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a lot of convincing, Yeonjun <i>finally</i> got up to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Soobin soon did the same after Yeonjun finished and after he was done, the latter was already under the sheets and is starting to doze off again. He carefully slipped under the sheets with him and as soon as he did, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you." he whispered as he got comfortable and kissed the top of Yeonjun's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too." he whispered back sleepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day may be rough but at least he has someone like Soobin to lean onto at the end of the day, he thought as he started to drift off to dreamland</p></div></div></div></div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feedback and kudos are highly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>